


(No Context) Gudako Gets Titfucked by Beserker

by NoContext



Series: No Context [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Big Cumshot, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: Probably not lore friendly, but who reads this smut for that anyway?After a long hiatus. I am back baby!As usual, feedback and comments are appreciated.Further Edit. The Weiss fic is on permanent hold. Didn't like it. Threw it back into Google Docs for revising.





	(No Context) Gudako Gets Titfucked by Beserker

Fujimaru found herself trapped. Trapped and alone in a massive labyrinth with no way out. She didn't know what she had done to provoke this sort of reaction out of him, only that she had found herself inside of Asterios' Noble Phantasm with him hunting her down. She had ran as fast as she could, with him following behind at an almost lazy pace. He didn't need to run after her after all, she was completely trapped. Her first attempt, at using a command seal to force him to dispel the labyrinth hadn't worked. He had simply shrugged it off and started walking towards her. The second command seal she had used the first time she had been caught ordering him to let her go. Though he did only a second after she had cast the seal. Almost as if he let her go because he had wanted to do so, not because of the seal. The third had been used up...the final one. When he caught her the second time. His strong hands wrapping around her. She struggled but when he didn't hurt her...she didn't go right for using the seal again.

She had used it when she felt something stiff and long press up against her backside.

And so she had used the seal. Running off once more into the depths, a futile effort she knew but perhaps...perhaps if she kept away for long enough somebody would come for her. Or perhaps his Phantasm would dispel on it's own. For a moment she cursed Chaldea's summoning system. Such an efficient thing that using up three seals was not enough to make the Servant just dissipate on their own. She hoped she could keep away long enough for one to regenerate. Sweat clung to her body as she ran as her breath came in short spurts now. It felt like hours since the pair of them had been in this labyrinth. She turned a corner, and she felt her heart sink at what she saw.

She had hit a dead end and she could hear strong, powerful footsteps behind her.

She turned swallowing down her fear and her nerves as she looked. There he was. The Minotaur himself. She pushed herself back up against the wall as he walked over towards her. Still going at that same, easy-going pace. She flinched when he took hold of her hands and pulled her close and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what was to come next. Her mind's eye pictured it. Her clothes being ripped off and her body being ravaged. 

But, it never came. 

After a long minute, Ritsuka found herself opening up her eyes. Looking up at Beserker she saw...need....desire...but most importantly, self control in those red eyes of his. The fear in her own eyes and the hollow feeling in her stomach began to dissipate. In her fear she hadn't looked him in the eyes. Hadn't seen the self control he had over himself. He wanted this but it didn't seem like he was going to force himself on her. Or at least not inside of her without her consent. Though in his madness, it wasn't likely he had considered needing consent for outer-course either. Her eyes shone with nerves and she swallowed as she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders. Her body pushed down easily in his strong, persistent, yet gentle clutches. Her breath came hard, steam forming at her mouth as she felt him settle his weight down on top of her. 

She could do this, she resolved herself. Perhaps it wasn't ideal. But she could do this for her Servant.

She whimpered slightly as he pulled his loincloth to one side. Revealing himself to her. It looked...massive as close as it was to her eyes. Her eyes fixated on the bulbous head of his member. The urethra looked almost like it was looking back at her, expanding slightly and closing as if in time with his calm breath. The scent of his musky cock not quite hitting her nostrils. Yet. She was pinned in place as he began to fiddle with the belts that held her top in place. Using a surprising amount of care to pull them off and cast them aside. And with a tug he pulled her breasts free, from both her shirt and the lacy silk bra she had worn. His hands closed around her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the quickly stiffening, traitorous nubs. And, unsurprising. Her modest C cup didn't even close around the full girth of his cock.

Her toes curled up and her entire body shuddered in surprise as the Minotaur began to move his hips back and forth. She could feel his shaft grinding up against her sensitive, sweat slicked breasts. She felt his large, cum churning testicles grinding against her stomach as he moved. But her eyes were all for that large, mushroom, foreskin clad head. The skin that once clung to the head pulled away each time he pushed forward and pushed back into place each time he pulled his hips back. She was fascinated by the huge thing. Her tongue almost...almost dipped out to try and taste it. Until the scent finally hit her nose proper and her head recoiled back. Sweaty, animalistic, barbaric. If her mind hadn't fuzzed over the second that pungent smell had shot into her brain, that was how she would have described it.

Asterios began to grunt above her as sweat rolled down his body. Hands keeping a gentle yet adamant grip on her breasts. Her eyes attempted to look up over that thick cock that blocked her view to try and get a look at her Servant. His head was rolled back, and his eyes closed as he rutted her chest. Though her brief glance at his face was interrupted by something splashing across her face. Something that burned her eyes a little, and tasted salty upon her tongue. She looked back down and saw that dirty cockhead leaking it's semi-clear fluid all over her. Her brain went into a slight panic. She saw how much he pre-cum he was producing and her breath came out roughly and quickly. Little whimpers and groans coming from the back of her throat as more of the fluid began to drench her torso, throat, and face, leaving trails of the goo over her body.

A soft yelp came from the back of her throat as she felt his grip on her breasts tighten. His forefinger and middle finger having caught her nipple between them, squeezing the nubs roughly. The speed of his hips rocking back and forth speeding up. The sticky fluid that was coming up from his balls, through the heavy veins of his shaft, and drenching her body came faster. She could feel him getting closer and closer to his climax. Each second that went past caused his thrusts to become faster and more erratic. His grunts louder and more feral. His fingers rougher and harder. Until he threw his head back in a roar that made her ears ring out!

And then it came. At first she didn't think it was going to be so bad. One thick, musky rope shot out across her face. Some of it landing in her hair, some across her throat...a little in her mouth. She let out a soft coughing choke as she swallowed it down, ready to order him off...when the second rope shot out. This one going right across her face, drowning her mouth and shooting right up her nose. She choked and sneezed at the same time, a decidedly uncomfortable feeling as she attempted to half spit, half swallow down this load. And then came the third. Decorating her chin and throat in a heavy mess that dripping down to the floor, starting to pool up. The fourth, decorated his hands, and her breasts in a heavy line that shot across her torso. And it kept coming. She had to clench her teeth to prevent more of it from getting into her mouth, though that didn't stop some of the salty fluids from dripping past her teeth and onto her tongue. Her hair felt soaked. Her eyes stung. Her nostrils felt clogged from the smells.

And then it stopped...the labyrinth slowly began to dispel around them. And Asterios...helped her up and hefted her cum caked form towards the communal showers to wash off.

Several hours later...her question of. "The heck Beserker?" Was met, with a confused looking shrug.


End file.
